The use of three phase systems is prevalent. For example, three phase power may be used in connection with a motor or generator. Ideally, in a balanced system, the vector summation of the three phases is equal to zero. For example, in a theoretical balanced system, each phase may be one-hundred twenty (120) degrees apart, the three phases may have the same frequency, and the magnitudes associated with each phase may be equal to one another. In actual practice, these assumptions frequently do not hold. Variations in components or devices used to generate the three phases may cause non-idealities to arise, such as a difference in magnitude and phase of a first phase relative to the other two phases. Other non-idealities may be harmonics, loading, rectification, switching, or EMI.
In some instances, when operating a three phase system, it may be desirable to monitor the system. For example, it may be necessary or mandatory to monitor the system when the system is used to generate power, is implemented in safety equipment, or is used in any other application environment, in order to ensure correct operation. Improvements are needed to more effectively monitor a three phase system.